my_dc_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Batman (S2)
Lead Up Batman becomes an established hero in gotham, who hunts down the mob. More colorful villains begin to appear. He is now seen as a physical man instead of a dark myth. Prologue - The Signal Jim Gordon installs a signal on the roof, which he christens the Bat-Signal. Chapter One - The Iceman Batman fights Mr Freeze, a scientist who ca only survive under sub-zero temperatures. Victor Fries was a cryogenic scientist who worked for Gothcorp, and used company tech to treat his dying wife. Gothcorp's owner, Ferris Boyle cut his funding ad fired him, causing a struggle and Boyle was taken hostage by fries. Gothcorp security intervened, and stray bullets caused an accident that affected fries. Freeze, now a psychopath, attacks Gothcorp with the intention of killing Boyle. Batman attempts to stop him but he succeeds. He also attempts to gain access to his wife's frozen body but batman stops him. Chapter Two - The Mask Harvey dent is the new DA and puts a lot of criminals behind bars. He works with Batman and Gordon. Catwoman comes to Batman, and they have budding romance. Price is put of Jim Gordon's head, with Maroni assassin Victor Zsasz and Falcone's Roman Sionis going after. Gordon is injured, but receives help from Selina. Zsasz and Sionis converge and fight against Catwoman. Catwoman slashes Sionis face creating grudge, and the assassins are apprehended. Chapter Three - The Bird Penguin hosts a dinner party where all the wealthy elite go. He invites both families, Maroni and Falcone in an attempt to bring about peace, and solidarity. Bruce attends the party, while Gordon and Dent attempt a sting to capture both groups red handed. Selina goes undercover, and tries to kill Falcone once again, interfering with the plan. A shootout ensues, and the police intervene. Carmine is put in critical condition by catwoman, and Alberto becomes leader. Penguin is revealed to have summoned the police in order to destabilize groups and play against each other. Batman visits him once again. Chapter Four - The Knight Harvey prosecutes the entire mob family, but gets splashed with acid by Sal maroni. Roman Sionis, associate of Falcone, kills Alberto Falcone and takes control of the falcone mob territory. Maroni flees, but begs Penguin to help him. Penguin controls Maroni family as new mob heads emerge. Chapter Five - The Clown Joker announced himself on television, after murdering a reporter with Joker Venom, and publicly told the police he intended to murder local millionaire Henry Claridge that evening at the stroke of midnight. Despite taking every security measure possible, Joker managed to kill his intended victim and nearly contaminated Gotham City's entire water supply with his poison, but Batman was able to stop him. The Joker was successfully incarcerated, but not for long. Epilogue - The Coin Harvey dent, in the hospital, receives an envelope containing two items, his charred coin, and a joker playing card. Timeline * This event is part of [[Year One|'Year One']] * It is preceded by the [[Abin Sur|'Death of Abin Sur']] * It is followed by [[Superman: Man of Steel|'Man of Steel']] Links * Full Reading Order * Batman Reading Order